


envisage

by sktitles



Series: public tales [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Library Sex, Lowercase, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Spanking, Submissive Bottom Choi Soobin, Top Choi Beomgyu, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sktitles/pseuds/sktitles
Summary: you see, this was all a part of beomgyu’s original plan, he’s making him give in. plead for him in public, have him pleasure himself wishing beomgyu was in him. it was all he wanted.however it wasn’t that easy. soobin really hated the idea of having sex in the library. like really. but, there’s always a way around that, right?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Series: public tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028307
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	envisage

soobin has to tutor his best friend taehyun in the library at 4pm today. an hour before closing. beforehand, he agreed to let beomgyu control a vibrating anal plug and THATS IT. this, was all going along the plan beomgyu had to fuck him in the library, the place soobin refuses to do it in. why? because it’s a place meant to be quiet, and not disturb anyone. beomgyu adores the risk, the possibility of getting caught, or someone seeing him ram into soobin while hes almost bloodshot red in the face from suppressing his moans from leaving his plumped redden lips that he bites with strain. it was all beomgyu ever wanted! but soobin refused and told him off to no end about how it’s a bad idea and they’ll get into a lot of trouble if they get caught and blah blah blah. it went in one ear and out the other. 

“please don’t turn it up too high, i do have to teach him. don’t be an ass” soobin smacks at beomgyu who furrows his eyebrows whilst concentrated on the road ahead of him, shocked at the sudden attitude that got thrown at him.

“excuse me?? i’m the one who have the controller,” beomgyu fingers presses the up arrow on the matte black controller, pressing it at least 5 times. the max is level 10. soobin belts a high pitched whine, instantly shriveling up in the passenger seat. “behave yourself.” he retorts and turns the vibrating off. 

they arrive and soobin leaps out the car b-line straight to the library entrance. “that’s one.” beomgyu sighed.  
four more times, and he’s ruined. by the time beomgyu enters the library soobin is already found sitting at an empty table, legs crossed, and books plastered out in front of him. before beomgyu could approach him taehyun found a seat next to him. beomgyu cursed and found a seat in the corner of the library. “that’s two.” 

three more times.

he gave him a chance, before the games began. however, soobin was getting a little too close to taehyun. the space between the two was slimming, and beomgyu could feel his throat tightening from suppressing anger. “that’s three,” and removed the controller from his pocket and pressed the arrow six times. 

two more times.

he could visibly see soobin jump, taehyun whispers something to him but he can’t read out what he’s saying.

“are you okay?” taehyun whispers, startled from the sudden jump from the tall lad next to him. 

“y-yes” soobin coughed out while pushing his hips forward from under the table, biting his cheek from the overwhelming pleasure. 

10 seconds felt like a minute, but it hasn’t stopped. he hasn’t turned it off. 

soobin eyed beomgyu who smiled toothly swaying the controller in his hand. 

“i hate you.” soobin mouthed, twisting around in his seat trying to relieve the pressure of the plug pushing into him further with the strong buzzing vibrations.  
he pressed it again. 

soobin stands up out of his seat, a scoot of his chair causing a considerably loud ruckus in the library. many around him glare in his direction while he’s already bowing in sincere apology. 

“i’m gonna go find another book on the principles of neurology.” soobin spills out not giving taehyun the time to respond to his statement before zigzagging his way to the science bookshelf.  
“nows my chance” 

beomgyu approaches behind soobin riding up on soobin’s hips, “what book are you looking for?”  
by this time soobin is squeezing his legs together tight hugging the book to his chest, stifling whines out from time to time. “pl-please turn it off beomgyu-ah..” 

it’s off. 

soobin breathes.

“how about you ditch that boy over there and come sit with me,” beomgyu pestered , the nape of soobin’s neck getting hot from the breath hitting it.  
despite the temptations, soobin scoffed and turned away with a quick “no” while returning to taehyun.  
“that’s four” 

one. more. time.

ten minutes has passed and beomgyu has done nothing in response to soobin’s retort, and this has soobin tense.  
taehyun’s speaking to him but 50% of it is being completely muted out because soobin is staring at beomgyu in utter confusion. what the fuck is he doing? nothing? just on his phone? how dare he? 

you see, this was all a part of beomgyu’s original plan, he’s making him give in. plead for him in public, have him pleasure himself wishing beomgyu was in him. it was all he wanted. 

however it wasn’t that easy. soobin really hated the idea of having sex in the library. like really. but, there’s always a way around that, right?

it’s nearing the end of soobin’s tutoring session and beomgyu has only turned the vibrator on twice after the  
groping my the bookshelf and to be honest it’s pissing soobin off. 

“hey soobin? i think the person over there wants help from you,” taehyun announces, pointing his finger in the direction who he already knew it was. beomgyu.

“he can wait,” soobin shrugs, “my session with you isn’t over yet.” 

he didn’t bat an eye at beomgyu. “that’s five” 

he’s done. 

“he’s walking over here though.” taehyun mutters. this snaps soobin’s head right towards the tall man strutting towards their table. 

“excuse me,” beomgyu laces, leaning on the table getting close. “would you mind if i borrow him for a second?” he asked turning towards taehyun with an oh so bullshit smile on his face. 

please don’t say yes please don’t say yes

“sure! i’ve gotten the gist of what he taught me”  
fuck. 

“perfect, soobin? would you mind?” beomgyu purrs.  
soobin gets up without words being spoken. he gave a small wave to taehyun on his way out. “slow down”  
beomgyu tugs on the back of his waistband and pulled him back before he dusted him in his seat. 

the area of the library theyre in is nearly fully covered in dust, the table had been surrounded by two bookshelves secluded yet public enough to go along beomgyu’s plan. 

they both take a seat next to each other and beomgyu waste no time smashing his lips onto soobin’s. he presses the arrow on the controller rising soobin up in the chair. soobin’s tense, he pulls his body back in attempt to get away from beomgyu’s rough attack but it was as if they were stuck to each other like superglue.  
when soobin mewls out a moan beomgyu begins to shove his tongue into soobin’s mouth, a muffled groan leaving his lips. 

“please,” soobin sputters out, moving his hands towards beomgyu’s shoulders to try and push him away as he begins to land kisses on his neck. “we c-can’t do this-s here!”

despite all of soobin’s diverge from this idea, he was almost too far gone to keep fighting. every kiss beomgyu left was leaving heat on his neck, the way ignores his pleas to stop and keeps going with no remorse. it was hot. 

beomgyu begins to unbutton soobin’s pants with rapid speed. he can’t waste any time.  
the pants go down and soobin feels the plug being removed from him with swift motion. he holds his groan biting the inside of his cheek, pressing his hips forwards to beomgyu. “finger yourself while you suck me off.” 

soobin made no sounds of disagreement and reached down and inserted his fingers in himself.  
soon enough, soobin's mouth is wrapped around beomgyu’s dick, bobbing forward and back while his fingers move in and out of him. 

“fuck,” beomgyu roughly groans, his hand grabbing ahold to the taller’s black-brown hair shoving his head down until he heard the noise of a choked gag coming from soobin. 

the fact that it almost seemed as though soobin forgot the place they were in, as if he was too blinded by pure arousement, as if he just didn’t care. 

beomgyu loved it.

the gags mixed with grunted moans, the visual of the tall boy’s finger moving in and out of himself, it was all what he wanted. the image, the sound, all of it.  
now just one thing is left. 

“stand up” beomgyu ordered, pulling soobin’s head away from his dick with a tough tug on his brown hair.  
“ahh!” soobin coughed out from the swift motion that practically knocked the wind out of him. against his cries and heavy breaths he gets up from his seat.

seconds past and soobin is leant up against the bookshelf being railed relentlessly by his smaller lover, the sound of beomgyu’s hips colliding with soobin’s ass bouncing against the shelf’s. their moans mix together as the movements fasten, the thrill of the chance of getting caught heightens the pleasure— the two felt in their own world. 

“my little brat? getting fucked in the library like this? you little-“

“sorry to interrupt but actually i have one more question-“ 

it’s taehyun.

he stands at the corner of the bookshelf with his almond-shaped eyes opened at a large, looking as if he just saw a crime— well, technically he did.  
his feet are locked in place, he wants to walk off but, why is he still staring, looking at soobin getting took by the male smaller than him. 

the redness on soobin’s face intensifies, tips of his ears are nearly crimson. he visibly looked ruined, and highly embarrassed. 

“well,” beomgyu starts, both heads turning to stare at him 

“are you gonna join us or just watch?”

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be honest this came to mind after some hectic shit and i just started writing it at one in the morning so i apologize if it’s all over the place. regardless i hope you enjoy !!


End file.
